Sesshomaru's Love
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: FINISHED Sesshomaru has fallen in love! Who's the lucky girl? And Inuyasha has a problem with Sesshomaru liking the girl! What's his problem and why does he have one? Well, read to find out. 'Cause I ain't tell'n ya. Hehehehe!
1. Chapter 1

**Sesshomaru's Love**  
  
**Chapter 1:**  
  
She was walking through the woods. Then she noticed someone else in the woods, someone with white hair.  
  
_Inuyasha..._ the girl thought.  
  
She ran as fast as she could to get to the person. But when she got to him, it wasn't Inuyasha...it was Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru froze at the site of the girl. _She looks so pretty._ Sesshomaru thought. He made of note all her features. Her golden hair, her sky blue eyes, her beautiful, yellow kimono, everything.  
  
"What is your name girl?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Why? It's none of your business!" The girl snapped back, angry that she found this guy instead of Inuyasha.  
  
"Because, I wish to know your name." Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"Well, keep wish'n!" The girl yelled. Then the sound of thunder was heard.  
  
"So. You're a weather demon. I have heard that the weather changes with your feelings. You're mad at me right now. Right?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Yeah! What of it?!"  
  
"Nothing." Then Sesshomaru used his demon speed to get in the girls face. "What is your name?" Sesshomaru asked, not changing his tone at all.  
  
"Tell me yours, and I'll tell you mine." The girl replied sternly.  
  
"My name is Sesshomaru. Now tell me your name." Sesshomaru replied, still not changing his tone.  
  
"My name is Sunny." The girl finally said. "Now would you please BACK OFF!!" She yelled. And Sesshomaru did back away, knowing what she was capable of.  
  
_What is this feeling I am having?_ Sesshomaru thought.  
  
But Rin was behind him, and knew exactly what was going on, and giggled because of it, causing Sesshomaru to look away from Sunny. "Rin!"   
  
Rin stopped.  
  
Then Sesshomaru looked back to Sunny, but she was gone. _Where did she go?_ Sesshomaru thought.  
  
Then Rin started giggling again and started to sing. "Sesshomaru has a crush! Sesshomaru has a crush! Sesshomaru has a cru-"  
  
"Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled for Rin to stop. He knew what a crush was, and would not believe that he did, no matter what. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
**  
Inuyasha and Kagome were traveling through the woods with Miroku and Shippo. Then Inuyasha sensed another demon nearby.  
  
He stopped and sniffed the air. His ears twitched when he heard it coming from the left. Then Sunny came running from in the bushes. "Inuyasha!" She yelled as she ran to Inuyasha and game him a big bear hug.  
  
"Sunny?" Inuyasha asked. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Of coarse it's me!" She said happily. "Who else would it be silly?" She asked in a flirtatious voice.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Sunny pulled herself away from Inuyasha and looked at his friends.  
  
Then Miroku took advantage of the moment when Kagome was standing next to him and rubbed her butt.  
  
"EEEEEK!!!" Kagome screamed as she slapped Miroku across the face before jumping into Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Who are your friends?" Sunny asked.  
  
"Umm... Sunny, this is Kagome, Shippo, and-"  
  
"Hi! My names Miroku!" Miroku said as he took Sunny's hands. "Now, would you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?" Sunny asked.  
  
"Would you bare my child?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Not a snowballs chance in hell pervert!" Sunny yelled as she slapped Miroku across the face and jump over to Inuyasha and held him as if he would protect her from Miroku.  
  
"Look monk!" Inuyasha yelled, now with both of the girls in his arms. "No girl is gonna go for your 'I must have a son to complete my task of defeating Naraku in case I fail' line! So leave Kagome AND Sunny alone!"  
  
Both girls were relieved that Inuyasha would protect them from the pervert. Then Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder and it looked like everyone was against poor Miroku.  
  
"Oh! Aren't you cute!" Sunny said as she picked Shippo off of Inuyasha's shoulder, pulling herself away from Inuyasha at the same time. She held Shippo gently and ran her hands through his soft, fluffy tail. Then she started to squeeze him as if he was a stuffed animal, squeezing a little too tight.   
  
"Ahhhhh! Kagome! Inuyasha!" Shippo cried as he tried to get out of Sunny's grasp.  
  
But everyone just laughed. Then Miroku leaned in.  
  
"Now do you know why I told you, you should turn into something cute and fluffy for that princess we came across a little while ago?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah. And I'm glad I didn't." Shippo answered as Sunny loosened her grip and put Shippo on her shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was still walking through the forest. He battled countless demon's to try to get his mind off of Sunny, but it was no use.  
  
_Why can't I stop thinking about her?_ Sesshomaru thought. _Do I really have a crush on Sunny?  
_  
Sesshomaru made Rin and Jaken stay back while wondered through the forest alone. He found a tree that looked good enough to sit under. So that's what he did and daydreamed about Sunny. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:  
**  
Inuyasha had asked his friends for a minute with Sunny, and they let him have it. But they were spying on the two from a safe distance.  
  
"Sunny?" Inuyasha asked sternly. "Why are you here? I thought I told you to stay home with your sisters?"  
  
"I missed you. And it gets really boring when you're the youngest and no one will let you go anywhere!" Sunny replied, "I wanted to find you!" Sunny yelled as tears started to slide down her cheeks.  
  
Then dark clouds started to role in and it started to rain. Inuyasha got an embarrassed look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry Sunny. Please don't cry." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Well, you know how my sisters are! They're so boring! How do you expected me to survive cooped up in that village!" Sunny yelled at Inuyasha. Then thunder was heard. "I guess I should have just stayed home! Since it looks like you don't want me around!"  
  
Suddenly, Sesshomaru appeared. _She knows Inuyasha?_ Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Sunny could tell that Inuyasha didn't like Sesshomaru. So she decided to annoy him by flirting with Sesshomaru.  
  
"You're the guy I met in the woods earlier, aren't you?" Sunny asked. Then she walked over to him. "How 'bout we take a little walk?" Sunny asked Sesshomaru, which infuriated Inuyasha.  
  
"Sunny!" Inuyasha yelled. "Get away from him!"  
  
"Why?" Sunny asked in a smart-ass tone. "He seems cute. Way cuter than you." Then Sunny pulled Sesshomaru away. "Let's go...Umm...Sesshomaru, right?" she asked.  
  
"Right." Sesshomaru replied, and gladly followed Sunny. But then Inuyasha tried to get between them.  
  
Suddenly, thunder was heard again, and then a lightening bolt came out of the sky and hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha was down and on the ground, unconscious. "Don't mess with me dog boy." Sunny told the unconscious Inuyasha before leaving.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sesshomaru and Sunny were having a great time. Sunny didn't mean to become friends with the guy or anything like that, but that's what was happening. Actually, she felt like she was falling for the guy.  
  
_He's so cute, with his long, soft hair, and the features of his face._ Sunny thought as the two walked nest to the beautiful lake.  
  
"So, how do you and Inuyasha know each other?" Sunny asked, tired of the silence between them.  
  
"We're brothers." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Brothers!?" Sunny yelled. "But then why does Inuyasha hate you so much?"  
  
"We just don't like each other." Sesshomaru answered. "It's a long story."  
  
"I like long stories." Sunny replied, curious to how two brothers could hate each other so much.  
  
Sesshomaru did share the story about why he and Inuyasha hated each other so much, and Sunny was very entertained by it. And the couple walked happily through the beautiful scene that surrounded them. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Sesshomaru took Sunny back to where Inuyasha and his gang had made camp. It was late, and Sunny was hoping that everyone had fallen asleep.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Sunny asked.

"Yes, you can." Sesshomaru replied.

"OK." Sunny said, then she leaned towards Sesshomaru and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she went back to camp.

-

Sesshomaru walked back to where he had left Jaken and Rin that day.

_Did Sunny just kiss me?_ Sesshomaru asked himself as he touched his cheek.

-

Sunny made it the rest of the way to camp OK. But when she got there, there was Inuyasha, sitting wide-awake in a tree.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Sunny asked.

"Not when my best friend is out with my brother. Who is an asshole, by the way." Inuyasha replied.

Suddenly, the sound of thunder was heard, and lightning could be seen in the night sky. And Sunny hit Inuyasha with a lightning bolt, again.

"Don't ever insult Sesshomaru! Got-it!?" Sunny yelled.

"Fine! I won't insult your boyfriend!" Inuyasha replied.

Sunny struck him again. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Fine!" Inuyasha yelled. "Now would you stop hitting me with those lightning bolts!"

A/N- I guess lightning can strike one spot more than once. ;)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning came, and the group continued their journey. Then Sunny ran up to catch up to Inuyasha, who was in the front of the group.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" Sunny asked.

"What do you want now?" Inuyasha asked.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I did last night. I'm sorry for striking you with lightning twice." Sunny replied.

"Well, you shouldn't be going out with Sesshomaru. He's not a good guy." Inuyasha said.

"He doesn't seem that bad, Inuyasha." Sunny replied. "And you don't have to worry about me running off and staying with him. I'll stay with you until I am ready to go, if that's OK with you."

"Why would I want you to leave? You should stay with me. You can't go wondering off yourself. It dangerous out there." Inuyasha explained.

"Well, I survived a week out there alone." Sunny replied.

"That doesn't matter. It's still dangerous!" Inuyasha yelled, forgetting that his friends were still behind him.

"Well, you're not my father!" Sunny yelled back.

"Well, it seems like I should be. I've been watching you and your sisters since your parents were killed! And your dad put all of you in my care until you were old enough to handle yourselves!"

"And I am old enough to handle myself now!" Sunny snapped back.

"It doesn't seem that way to me!" Inuyasha yelled.

Suddenly, the sky grew dark, and rain started to pour. Sunny was crying.

"Sunny." Inuyasha said softly. "Please don't cry. I didn't mean it. I just care about you, and worry about you the most." Inuyasha said as he pulled Sunny over to a boulder and sat on it with here, trying to get her to stop crying.

"You worry about me the most 'cause I'm the runt, don't you?" Sunny almost whispered.

"No. It's 'cause I always like you the most out of you and your sisters." Inuyasha replied. _And because you **are** the runt._ Inuyasha thought, but didn't say it for fear of Sunny getting sadder. "Now stop crying. I know you're tougher than this."

Sunny just nodded, wiped away the last of her tears, and hugged Inuyasha. "Thank you." She almost whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night came, and the gang made camp. Sunny was waiting for Inuyasha to fall asleep so she could sneak off to meet Sesshomaru.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours past, and Sunny couldn't wait any longer. So she got up and started to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to the bathroom! Can't I go anywhere on my own?!" Sunny yelled.

"Whatever. But hurry back!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'll take my very own danm time! Thank you very much!" Sunny replied in a smart-ass tone. But she was really going to see Sesshomaru. Would she get away with it? or would Inuyasha catch her?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

****

Sunny was a good distance away from Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" Sunny called. But Sesshomaru was nowhere in site. "Sessho-"

A hand had went up and covered Sunny's mouth.

Sunny struggled as much as possible, but she couldn't move at all._ I have to get free! I won't be kidnapped!_ Sunny thought. But all attempts were fruitless.

She felt herself slipping. She was going to faint from the shock. Then Sunny blacked out. Then the person carried her off, deep into the woods.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunny woke up a few hours later. She was in a cave somewhere. She looked around, and saw someone.

"SESSHOMARU!!!" Sunny yelled.

"You've woken up." Sesshomaur said, no change in his tone.

"Why the hell did you scare me like that?! How could you do that to me?! I fainted because of you!" Sunny continued to yelled. "I want some answers rig-"

Sesshomaru slapped a hand over Sunny's mouth, then pointed to something that was next to him. It was Rin!

"Sorry." Sunny whispered. "But why did you kidnap me?"

"I didn't. You were looking for me, and brother could probably hear you. I was just trying to keep you quiet." Sesshomaru replied, still not changing his tone. "Did you want me to leave you in the woods to be attacked?"

"I guess you're right. Thanks. But don't do it again!" Sunny whispered.

It was quiet for the rest of the night. No one said anything, until Sunny was aboutto go to sleep.

"I'll take you back to my brother in the morning." Sesshomaru said curtly.

"Yes. That would be great." Sunny replied, then she went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Sunny woke up the next morning.

"Hmmm... Something feels warm." She moaned as she became fully awake and noticed that she was in Sesshomaru's arms! "Oh my god!" She whispered. _Why am I here? I fell asleep over there. Not here, in Sesshomaru's arms! _Sunny scolded herself.

"Sesshomaru woke up to find Sunny in his arms. "Good morning." He said, and then got up.

"Good morning." Sunny replied as she gave Sesshomaru a quick kiss on the cheek. Then Sunny's stomach growled. "Umm... What's for breakfast?"

Sesshomaru chuckled. Then noticed that Rin and Jaken were gone. "I supposed Rin went to get breakfast."

"You make that child get breakfast for everyone?!" Sunny replied.

"I don't ask her to, she just does it." Sesshomaru answered.

"But you're the man in the group. Shouldn't you be taking care of her and your annoying, little, stupid friend?" Sunny asked.

Sesshomaru chuckled a bit.

"I think this is the first time I've even seen you laugh." Sunny said as she came closer to Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I've never seen you laugh." Sunny said as she played with Sesshomaru's hair. "You know, you should really lighten up a bit. I mean, look at you. You barely ever smile, your voice is always monotone, you don't show any sign of feeling towards anyone except me or Rin." Sunny explained, then she saw a smile on Sesshomaru's face. "And you look a whole lot better when you smile too." Sunny said as she kiss Sesshomaru on the cheek again.

Back with Inuyasha...

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled. "We should get going!"

"I'm not leave'n til Sunny gets back." Inuyasha replied.

"Well, we can't just sit here all day and wait for her to return!" Miroku replied.

"But we can't just leave her either." Kagome protested.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up once she gets back." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome and Miroku nodded and left, leaving Inuyasha sitting in his tree.

"And Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Miroku replied.

"Don't you dare grope Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sweat drop formed on Miroku's head. "Now Inuyasha, why would you say such a thing?"

"Because you grope every girl you see." Inuyasha replied sternly.

"Fine." And the two left Inuyasha sitting in his tree, waiting for Sunny to return.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Sunny was walking with Sesshomaru back to where Inuyasha was. Once they were at a safe range from him they stopped.

"Will I see you tonight?" Sunny asked.

"Maybe." Sesshomaru replied.

"Will you follow us?" Sunny asked.

"I'll try." Sesshomaru replied.

"OK." Sunny said, then pressed her lips against Sesshomaru's, surprising him. Then Sunny pulled away and smiled. She could see a blush forming on Sesshomaru's face. "You're blushing." Sunny teased.

Sesshomaru blushed an even deeper shade.

"See you tonight." Sunny said before walking the rest of the way back to Inuyasha. And Sesshomaru just stood there, taking in everything that just happened.

With Inuyasha...

Inuyasha could hear someone coming. He sniffed the air. "Sunny." Inuyasha said.

And it was. Sunny appeared from out of the bushes. "Hey Inuyasha!" She yelled as she ran to him.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I was with Sesshomaru!" Sunny snapped back. "And why does it matter to you?!"

"He's my brother and you're my friend!" Inuyasha yelled. Then thunder could be heard, and Inuyasha could see lightning.

"It's none of your business who I'm with. Now BUT OUT!!!!!" Sunny yelled.

"Why should I?!" Inuyasha continued his yelling.

"Because I said so!" Sunny yelled.

"Why should I listen to you?!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Because this is my life and I want to be with Sesshomaru and he wants to be with me!" Sunny continued to yell, and Inuyasha was shocked into silence.

"You were with Sesshomaru all night, weren't you?" Inuyasha asked while looking at Sunny suspiciously.

"Duh!!! Where else would I be?" Sunny yelled.

"I don't know?!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Just shit-up!" Sunny yelled then walked off. "Where the hell did everyone else go?!" She yelled.

"They went ahead. I decided to wait for you and then catch up." Inuyasha replied curtly.

"Fine." Sunny said. "Which direction?"

Inuyasha pointed straight ahead. "That way." He said.

"Let's go." Sunny said as she walked ahead.

AN- Well there's another beautiful day, starting with a huge argument between Inuyasha and Sunny. Great start huh? All-well, things will get better as the story goes on. Don't know when the next time I'll update will be though. See-ya then.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Sunny and Inuyasha had been walking all day, and night had come.

"Why don't we make camp? We can continue tomorrow." Sunny suggested.

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied as he jumped into a tree. "But you're not leaving again!"

"Yes I am if I want to!" Sunny yelled back.

"No you're not. You can just stay here with me for the rest of the night!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Why should I?!" Sunny yelled back.

"Because I said so!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"You're not my father!" Sunny yelled.

"I might as well be!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Who took care of you until you were old enough til be on your own?! Who taught you how to survive in this world?! Who was always there for you when you were a kid?!"

"You! But I'm an adult now! And I have my life to live! And I want to be with Sesshomaru whether you like it or not!" Sunny yelled back. "Now you shut-up and got to sleep!"

"You first!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Up yours dog face!" Sunny yelled, knowing that would hit Inuyasha right on the spot.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he looked at the sky and thought about Kagome.

Two hours later...

Sunny was trying to stay awake, while Inuyasha had been wide-awake all night so far.

Sleep was taking over for Sunny, and she soon couldn't stay awake any longer. She finally fell asleep.

Inuyasha noticed this and jumped out of the tree. He landed next to Sunny.

_What does she see in Sesshomaru? He's a basturds who wants to kill me. _Inuyasha thought as he pushed the bangs away from Sunny's eyes. _She looks so pretty when she's asleep, kinda like Kagome. But why can't all girls be like Kagome? She's not very complicated._ Inuyasha thought, then he soon found himself falling asleep next to Sunny.

Next morning...

"INUYASHA!!!!!"


	9. Not Happening

**Chapter 9:**

Sunny woke up to find Inuyasha sleeping with his arm wrapped around her.

"INUYASHA!" Sunny yelled as she got up. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" She screamed.

Inuyasha woke up. Him immediately jumped back in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Sunny yelled.

"Sorry. I guess I fell asleep." Inuyasha apologized.

"Well don't do it again!" Sunny yelled as thunder was heard from above.

"I said I was sorry!" Inuyasha yelled back. "What more do you want!"

"Whatever." Sunny said as she continued walking towards the next village. "Let's just hurry and catch up with Kagome and Miroku."

Inuyasha followed as Sunny walked off.

In the next village...

"Excuse me?" Sunny asked a man at the village. "Did a monk and a strange girl pass through here?"

"Why yes." The man replied. "They are staying in the hut right there."

"Thank you very much." Sunny thanked the man before going into the hut.

"Sunny!" Kagome greeted Sunny. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"He's coming. Sorry I wasn't back at camp the other day." Sunny replied.

"It's OK." Kagome said.

"Where's the monk?" Sunny asked.

"He's reading palms. Or should I say, flirting." Kagome replied.

"Oh." Sunny said and sat down on the floor while Kagome got her things together.

"Did you have a good time with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"How did you know?" Sunny asked.

"Well, where else would you be?" Kagome asked. "All Inuyasha does is complain about how you're out with Sesshomaru."

"Oh. Well...I had a nice time." Sunny replied. "But, why do you guys hate him so much?"

"Because he's always trying to kill Inuyasha. Not to mention the fact that he has no respect for humans." Kagome replied.

"But he has a little girl traveling with him. And she's human." Sunny stated.

"Really?" Kagome asked. "When did this happen?"

"I don't know. She was with him the first time we met." Sunny replied.

"Well, maybe there's hope after all." Kagome said as she walked out the door. "Coming?"

"Yeah." Sunny said as she stood and followed Kagome out.

Later that day...

"Hey Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why don't you let Sunny hang out with Sesshomaru? I mean, he seems to like her, and Sunny seems to like him too." Kagome asked.

"Are you crazy!" Inuyasha asked. "Sesshomaru hates everyone except for Sunny as far as I know."

"Yeah, well maybe if Sunny hung out with Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru might change?" Kagome protested.

"Yeah. But I just don't like the fact that she's dating my older brother. I mean, she's kinda like a daughter and a best friend of mine." Inuyasha replied. "After her parents died, I took care of her and her four sisters. It was their parent's last wish that they be taken care of by me. There was no way I could say no."

"I understand. But just let her go. I'm sure everything will be OK." Kagome said.

"Not happening Kagome." Inuyasha told her. "And you don't understand." Inuyasha said. "You don't understand what it's like to raise five girls when you're just a teenager, and then have to give one up to your brother who wants to kill you."

Kagome felt like she had just been stabbed in the heart. What Inuyasha had said was true, but so cruel at the same time. Did he love Sunny more than her? Kagome didn't want to know. So she just backed away from Inuyasha, who didn't even notice Kagome's sadness.

AN- Poor Kagome. And who is Inuyasha going for! OK. I should probably explain since most of you believed that this story was over. Well, I got a few new idea for this one and an idea for a new ending. So I decided to kinda remake part of this story. Plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	10. Fighting, yelling, and screaming

OK. To everyone who hasn't figure it out yet, Sunny is an origonal character made by me. She's not from the show at all. Just so you all know. Now, back to the story.

**Chapter 10:**

Night had come. Sunny sat under the tree where Inuyasha sat, and was wide awake.

"You might as well get some sleep, 'cause you're not going to Sesshomaru again." Inuyasha told Sunny.

"Who are you to tell me what to do and what to not do!" Sunny yelled at Inuyasha, ignoring the stares from everyone else.

"You're not going to see him. Period!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And what if I do?" Sunny asked in her smart-ass tone as she glared at Inuyasha.

"I'll make sure that you don't." Inuyasha threatened.

Sunny didn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hated each other. But did Inuyasha mean he was going to kill Sesshomaru? He couldn't. Sunny loved Sesshomaru. Inuyasha would be cruel enough to break her heart like that, would he? Sunny only bowed her head and stared at the ground. She mumbled a few words that no one could make out, but everyone knew that they were said, before the clear night sky had become cloudy.

A few hours later...

Sunny was having a hard time staying awake again. She didn't know how Inuyasha could stay awake for so long and not be sleepy during the day. And she was full demon while he was half too. She should have been able to stay awake all night. But she couldn't. And it didn't take long for her tofall asleep.

The next morning...

"Sunny?" Kagome whispered as she shook Sunny's shoulder.

Everyone else was still asleep. It was very early and the sun was just setting. "Sunny?" Kagome whispered again as she shook Sunny's shoulder.

"Mmm..." Sunny moaned as she opened her eyes to see Kagome sitting next to her. "What is it?" Sunny asked sleepily.

"If you want to go see Sesshomaru, this would be a good time to go." Kagome whispered. Then she pointed up at Inuyasha, who nwas soundly asleep. "Inuyasha is asleep." Kagome said. "We'll probably be at the next village by mid-day, and I'll make sure we end up spending the night there." Kagome whispered.

"Why are you doing this?" Sunny asked.

"I know you and Sesshomaru love each other." Kagome replied. "I think it's wrong for Inuyasha to keep both of you apart like this." Then Kagome saw Inuyasha twitch. "Now go before he wakes up. I'll cover for you." Kagome said.

"Thanks Kagome." Sunny said before she got up and ran off to where she knew Sesshomaru probably was.

Kagome smiled as she watched Sunny running off.

In the woods...

Sunny sped through the tree and bushes, looking for Sesshomaru. Then she saw something laying in the bushes. She walked over to it. Then she smiled at what she saw.

Sesshomaru was laying in the soft grass, sleeping peacefully as Sunny watched him. She walked closer to him, being as quiet as possibly so she wouldn't wake him. He looked like an angel while he slept, even though Sunny knew that he was NO angel. Then she leaned closer to his face and kissed his lips, waking him up with wide eyes.

Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly opened. They were opened wide and showed his surprise. But they soon closed as Sesshomaru deepened the kiss, which Sunny gladly returned before pulling away. "Good morning." She whispered to Sesshomaru.

"Where were you?" Sesshomaru asked, his features back to their boring self that showed no feeling at all.

"Inuyasha wouldn't let me come." Sunny said. "But then he fell asleep and I woke up early this morning thanks to Kagome and she let come to see you."

Sunny was now, basically, laying on top of Sesshomaru. They were looking each other in the eyes, Sunny was smiling at Sesshomaru's emotionless face before Sesshomaru sat up, holding onto Sunny so she wouldn't fall over.

"Did you sleep well?" Sunny asked, the smile still on her face.

"Yeah." Sesshomaru said.

"Good." Sunny replied. "Do you want to go anywhere?" Sunny asked.

"Would you like to walked around the forest a little bit?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure." Sunny said as she stood up, followed by Sesshomaru. Then Sesshomaru reached his hand out to Sunny for her to take it so they could walk hand-in-hand. But then Sunny hooked her arm around Sesshomaru's instead of taking his hand. "Let's go!" She exclaimed And the couple walked off into the woods.

With the Inu gang...

"You WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"I let her go to Sesshomaru." Kagome told Inuyahsa.

"WHY!" Inuyasha continued to yell at Kagome.

"BECAUSE!" Kagome yelled. "Sunny LOVES Sesshomaru! And Sesshomaru seems to LOVE Sunny!" Kagome yelled. "And it's NOT right for YOU to tell SUNNY what she can and can not do with HER life!" Kagome was now yelling at Inuyasha so loudly, that it seemed the whole world could have heard her voice.

"I DON'T CARE!" Inuyasha yelled, not as loudly, but still pretty loud.

"WELL YOU SHOULD!" Kagome yelled. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "Didn't it ever hit you, that Sunny has feelings for Sesshomaru and he's changing because he loves Sunny!" Kagome yelled.

"I know that!" Inuyasha yelled. "But I don't want her seeing Sesshomaru! Anyone, even KOGA, would be better for Sunny than Sesshomaru!"

"Did you EVER think about what SUNNY wants!" Kagome yelled back. "Or what SUNNY thinks is best for her!"

Inuyasha was silenced. He couldn't think of what to say to Kagome. Kagome did have a point, he had to admit that. But this was Sesshomaru that they were talking about. There was no way he could let Sunny be with Sesshomaru. No way at all. "Whatever." Inuyasha said.

AN- Well, there's another chapter for this story. Plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	11. For Your Safety

**Chapter 11:**

It was getting dark outside, and Sunny needed to get to the next village soon.

"I have to go Sesshomaru." Sunny said, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let go of her hand. "Sesshomaru." Sunny said with a smile.

"Do you have to go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes." Sunny replied. Then she looked at Sesshomaru with a smile. "I'll see you tommorrow."

"Promise?" Sesshomaru asked. Then Sunny kissed his soft lips.

"Promise." Sunny replied. "I'll see you tommorrow." She said.

"OK." Sesshomaru said before Sunny took off, running towards the next village.

In the village...

Sunny got to the village safely. It was completely dark out now. Then Sunny heard something. She turned around suddenly. But who she saw was not who she wanted to see right now.

"Why did you go Sunny?" He asked.

"I love him Inuyasha!" Sunny yelled. "And he loves me!"

Then Inuyasha stepped closer to Sunny so she could see his face. He looked serious. "Yeah right. Sesshomaru is not capable of loving anyone." Inuyasha said.

"Yes he is! Don't talk about him!" Sunny yelled.

"Sunny! He's tried to kill me!" Inuyasha yelled. "How can you love someone who has always been trying to kill me to get his hands on some sword that he can't even touch!"

"I-I just do." Sunny said as she pulled a piece of hair behind her ear. "I-I can't explain it! OK?"

Inuyasha looked into the darkness. "Do you recognize this village?" Inuyasha asked. Then Sunny could see lights outside of houses lighting up the darkness. She recognized it completely. Especially when she saw her sisters.

"No!" Sunny yelled. "I'm not staying here!" Sunny yelled.

"Yes you are!" Inuyasha told her. "You are staying here where you will be safe!"

"How can you do this to me!" Sunny yelled. "I used to look up to you! I used to want to be just like you! You were my rolemodel!" Sunny yelled. "But I guess that means nothing to you, huh?"

"It does. But I just want you and your sisters safe. And you wouldn't be safe with me, or with Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha told her.

"SHUT-UP!" Sunny yelled before she ran off, but only ran into one of her sisters. Her hair was black and she had cat ears on her head. "Kitty?" Sunny asked. "Move! Let me go!" Sunny tried to push passed her sister. But she couldn't get through.

"You're coming home Sunny." Kitty said firmly.

Sunny stopped struggling. There were tears running down her cheeks like two rivers. She looked at Inuyasha with a sad face before Kitty pulled back to one of the houses and took her inside.

Inuyasha looked at the house for a few minutes. Then he went back to the hut where Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo were sleeping.

"Had I really done what's right?" Inuyasha asked himself before he walked into the hut.

AN- Well, poor Sunny. I must say that this is going better than I thought it would. Well, in case you didn't see the authors note on my other story, An Inu Musical, I won't be updating very much for the next week and a half. This is because yesterday I went snowboarding and accidently flipped over and landed on my shoulder. Now my arm is in a sling. But I'll update as much as possible. So... Plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	12. Where is She?

**Chapter 12:**

Inuyasha and the gang had left the village that morning, leaving Sunny with her sisters.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, sounding a bit annoyed. "Where did you leave Sunny?"

"That's for me to know." Inuyasha said, keeping his face stern.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say that ever since Sunny showed up, you've been acting more like Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled before she ran off.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled to Kagome, but Kagome kept running. Then he turned to Shippo and Miroku. "You two stay here!" He yelled at them, then took off after Kagome.

With Sunny...

It had been raining since last night when Sunny was put in her room.

Sunny sat in the corner of her room. She had been crying since last night. How could Inuyasha have done that to her? She wasn't a little kid anymore. She looked up and the window, thinking that Sesshomaru would come get her.

She was locked in her room. Once in a while, one of her sisters would come. But Sunny would keep yelling at them to go away. The only person she wanted to see now was Sesshomaru. No one else could make her feel better now. Not even Inuyasha. Sunny could have cared less about Inuyasha now. He had brought her nothing but pain, keeping her away fromt he one she loved so very much.

"Sesshomaru..." Sunny cried before burrying her face in her arms as the tears came harder.

With Inuyasha...

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

"Looking for someone?" Inuyasha heard a voice ask. He twisted around. He saw Sesshomaru standing by a tree with Kagome. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"Let her go Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Where is Sunny?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She's at a safe place!" Inuyasha yelled. "And away from you!"

"Inuyasha! Just tell Sesshomaru where Sunny is!" Kagome yelled.

"Where is she little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, sharpening his claws.

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Tell me where Sunny is and I'll give the girl back unharmed." Sesshomaru said with a glare.

Inuyasha growled.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. "Does keeping Sunny away from Sesshoaru mean that much to you! For me to die so Sesshomaru won't know where to find her!" Kagome cried. "I thought I meant more to you than that! But no! I'm just your stupid jewel shard detector!" Then Kagome was able to shake away from Sesshomaru, who let her just run off, seeing that she wasn't going to run back to Inuyasha.

"Where is she Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "She's home." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. _He must have left her in the last village. _Sesshomaru thought. Then he rushed off, leaving Inuyasha and heading towards the last village.

Then Inuyasha ran off looking for Kagome. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called.

AN- Well, there's the next chapter. Sry I haven't fixed the summary yet. I'll have to do that. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO AERO TENDO! LOL. He's a cool author. read some of his stuff. It's really good. Plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	13. Memories

**Chapter 13:**

Inuyasha raced after Kagome, trying to find her. "Kagome!" He called to her, but he heard no answer. "Kagome!" he called again. But there was still no answer.

Then Inuyasha picked up her scent. If was hard to follow, but he did it, and he found her sitting under a tree, crying.

"Kagome…" He said as he knelt beside her, not daring to touch her for fear of doing something wrong. He didn't want to hurt Kagome anymore than he realized that he had already.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome cried as she looked at him. They looked into each other's eyes, completely lost in each other's eyes.

"Kagome. I'm sorry I did that." Inuyasha said as he reached an arm around her and pulled her close to him. "I'm just very protective of Sunny. That's all. I don't care about her more than I care about you. It's just… I had always been protective of Sunny and her sisters, and Sunny was always the more adventurous one, and I had been so use to being overprotective of her, that I guess it got out of control." Inuyasha could remember when Sunny's parents died, and they left a letter for him, being a close family friend and having known the girls for so long, asking him to take care of Sunny and her sisters.

_Flashback…_

Inuyasha had walked into the village where Sunny and her family lived. It was a very friendly village of demons. He was welcome there unlike he was anywhere else. He walked into the hut where Sunny and her family lived to check on Sunny's parents. They had been sick for a long time. Inuyasha was the one taking care of them.

He knelt beside them. He could tell that today was the day that they would die. He could just sense it.

"Inuyasha?" A woman asked. She looked very sick and pale. She grabbed his hand. "Inuyasha." She said as she handed him a letter. "When I die, open this. Please, do this as a last favor for me."

Then Inuyasha watched as the woman's eyes shut, never to open again.

He looked down at the envelope she had handed him a few moments ago. Inside was a letter.

_Inuyasha,_

_Please do me this favor. You know my five daughters. They are still  
fairly young. Please take care of them and watch over them for me.  
I know you will keep them safe._

_Mitoki_

Inuyasha looked at the woman. "Don't worry." He said softly. "I'll take care of them." He said.

_End of Flashback…_

Inuyasha kept thinking about all those times Inuyasha had been taking care of Sunny and her sisters. Sunny had always been wondering off, getting into some sort of trouble or danger. She was definitely the rebel of her family.

_Flashback…_

Inuyasha was running through the woods. "Sunny!" He called.

Sunny had run off into the woods again. She liked to wonder through the woods, finding new trails to follow, picking flowers, and fighting. She loved to fight. Not as much as he sister Flara, but she loved it all the same.

"Sunny!" Inuyasha called again. Then he heard something. He took off in a mad dash, hoping to find Sunny.

"Inuwasha?" Sunny asked. She was the smallest of the girls. She looked so cute. Her hair was blonde, golden, and pulled up into two small ponytails. Her eyes were all glassy looking as she looked up at Inuyasha, her hands filled with a few flowers.

"Sunny." Inuyasha said sternly. "What did I say about wondering through the woods?"

"Not to go without you?" Sunny asked. She looked to be only about five or six years old.

"That's right." Inuyasha said, still sounding stern. "So why did you come without me?"

"I wanted to get these fwowers for you." She said as she lifted the flowers for Inuyasha to take.

Inuyasha had to smile at that. It looked so cute. He took the flowers from her.

"Do they smell nice?" Sunny asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said as he smiled at her. Then he picked her up and put her on his back. "Now let's get back to the village."

"O tay." Sunny said as she held onto Inuyasha and they headed back to the village.

_End of Flashback..._

Memories of Sunny's childhood ran through Inuyasha's mind. He didn't know why though. But he shook all those thoughts from his head and looked down at Kagome.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her. She was in his arms, looking up at him with watery looking eyes.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

AN- I luv cliffies. Don't you? LOL. Well, plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	14. Kiss

**Chapter 14:**

Sesshomaru ran back tot he village, running through the woods. He had to get to Sunny. He didn't know if he could go on in life without her. He needed her.

With Sunny...

"Sesshomaru. Please come and get me." Sunny prayed for Sesshomaru. It was still raining, and she was still crying. She had been crying since Inuyasha made her sisters lock her in her room. She couldn't believe that she looked up to Inuyasha. She laughed a bit. She couldn't believe she used to have a crush on him.

Then Sunny heard someone scream.

"Get out of here!" She heard one of her sisters yelled. Then crashing noises were heard. Then she heard a banging on her door.

Sunny was frightened. What was going on? Who was banging on her door?

With Inuyasha and Kagome...

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"I-I want you to know that, well," Inuyasha was trying to say it. It just felt like the right moment to. But he couldn't. Why couldn't he just say it? "I umm..."

"You what?" Kagome asked, a smile forming on her face.

"I-I l-l-love you." There he said it. He had finally said it. But what was Kagome going to say back. Inuyasha started to get nervous, especially when he saw the smile on Kagome's face disappear.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Do you really mean it?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "O-of coarse I mean it." Inuyasha said. He sounded so nervous.

Kagome smiled. "I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome told him. She had a soft smile on her face as she looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked back at her, lost in her chocolate eyes. He didn't even realize it, but his face was moving closer to hers. Then he closed his eyes, Kagome doing the same before they felt their lips touch each other.

It felt weird for Kagome. Was this what a first kiss was supposed to feel like?

Inuyasha felt warm against her. His lips felt so soft, not rough like she thought they would, since Inuyasha lived in a world with no chapstick. His breath was actually minty. She wondered if he had stolen mints from her pack. But that thought was soon pushed back in her mind as she felt Inuyasha's tongue against her lips, asking to be welcomed into her mouth.

Kagome gladly welcomed Inuyasha. She opened her mouth a little, allowing Inuyasha to slip his tongue into her mouth. He pressed a bit harder against her lips, letting out a small moaned as his hands moved through her silky hair.

Kagome's hand roamed around Inuyasha's back. She couldn't believe that she was actually kissing Inuyasha. She had only dreamed about this moment before now. She wanted to pinch herself tomake sure this wasn't a dream but dare not ruin the moment in case it was real.

Inuyasha soon layed Kagome down in the soft grass, not pulling away from her, and layed on top of her, kissing her with all the love he could show her. Then he pulled away. Both of them were breathing heavily.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked.

"That was the best kiss ever." Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. Then he thought of something and the smile disappeared.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"That was your first kiss, right?" Inuyasha asked.

The smile came back to Kagome's face. "Yes Inuyasha."

The smile also came back to Inuyasha's face. "Good." He said as he leand closer to Kagome and kissed her again, gladly recieving a kiss back from Kagome.

AN- Well what did you think of that? Huh? Tell me in a review. OK? Thanx! TTFN!


	15. The End

OK. This is a reply to the review sent to me by Nikki Smith. OK? All the rest of you, go read the story! LOL. Well Nikki, you said you wanted to put this in a book of All Time Best Fanfics. Sure. You can do that. Your e-mail that you put on the review wasn't quite acurate. My e-mail wouldn't let me send anything to you. So... ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 15:**

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking back to Miroku and Shippo now. Kagome was in Inuyasha's arms, and Inuyasha was carrying Kagome bridle style when they found Miroku andShippo, and the two were looking at Inuyasha and Kagome suspiciously.

"What happened to you guys?" Shippo asked, amazed out how they were acting. Was it flirting. Then he saw Inuyasha lay a peck kiss on Kagome's lips.

Miroku and Shippo looked at Inuyasha and Kagome with wide eyes. They finally did it. They had finally told each other that they loved one another. It was quite shocking, really.

"I see you two are now an idol?" Miroku asked.

"Yep." Kagome said. Then Inuyasha let her down before moving in for a good, long kiss with Kagome.

Miroku raised his hands and covered Shippo's eyes. "Hey! I wanna see!" Shippo exclaimed.

"This is not something for your young eyes." Miroku said, even though he continued to stare.

With Sunny...

Sunny had stopped crying. She heard things crashing outside. She could feel the heat of fire outside. She had to get out. What was going on?

She heard one of her sisters scream. She looked at her door. Someone had banged on it, then there was the sound of crashing in the other parts of the house.

Sunny ran to the door and unlocked it, running outside to see Sesshomaru standing in front of her sisters, who looked pretty banged up from fighting with Sesshomaru.

The village was on fire. All of it. Sunny felt tears come to her eyes. "Sesshomaru!" She cried as she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

It started to rain again. The water killing the flames around them.

Sunny cried into Sesshomaru's kimono. "Sesshomaru." She cried. "Please stop. Don't fight." She cried into his shoulder.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. His arms were now around her, holding her gently. "If that is what you wish." Sesshomaru told Sunny, wno nodded into Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I love you." She said as she looked up at him.

"I love you too." Sesshomaru said before moving his face closer to kiss Sunny.

Sunny looked up at him, moving her face towards his until their lips met. Then Sunny pulled away. "Don't ever leave me." She said.

"I would never think of it." Sesshomaru said before placing a kiss on Sunny's forehead then holding her close to him as they both watched as all the flames died around them thanks to the rain.

**THE END!**

AN- Well, that's it! I thought this story needed a good ending like that, which is why I had redone it! LOL. Now tell me what you thought of this whole story in a review. OK? Thanx! TTFN!


End file.
